


Resentment

by angelzmime, Miyo_moo



Category: Dream SMP war - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Crying, Death, Dream SMP War au, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lots of Crying, Major character death warning is just for Dream Techno and Jschlatt, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE REAL PPL AND IS ONLY ABOUT THEIR PERSONAS IN DREAM SMP, Tags Contain Spoilers, Unhinged!Tubbo, Wilbur is so done with getting betrayed lmao, tags will be updated as chapters are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelzmime/pseuds/angelzmime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyo_moo/pseuds/Miyo_moo
Summary: Jschlatt dies and L'manberg gains it's freedom back...right?OR;Everyone thinks they've won and Tubbo has something to say about that.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 133





	1. Dethroned

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE REAL PEOPLE AND IS ONLY ABOUT THEIR PERSONAS IN DREAM SMP!!!!
> 
> ALSO PLEASE HEED THE TAGS!!!
> 
> Have fun reading!!

Tubbo stared down at Jschlatt’s lifeless form as blood pooled around it and stained Tubbo's shoes red, suddenly Tommy speaks, a mildly concerned expression settling on his face.

"Tubbo we won! Why aren't you smiling? Come on man!" Everyone else around them stopped celebrating at Tommy’s words and turned to glance at Tubbo still standing there with his sword in hand. Tubbo snapped his head up to look at all of them, eyes wide with  _ something _ , he glanced around at all of them and then down at Jschlatt before he tightened his grip on his sword with a low growl, before tilting his head back his hair falling to the side revealing an almost ghoulish smile as his eyes glinted manically, everyone stepped back as Tubbo laughed.

"Won? Oh, no, no, no, you certainly haven't won anything at all! However, I have." He cooed, observing every expression of shock and horror that he viewed in front of him.

Wilbur gives a resentful chuckle, "Of course..of fucking course this has to happen, great, amazing...just what we needed!" He scoffed, gaze locked onto the floor as he clenched his fists, meanwhile, the others just stared in shock, George being one of them, managed to speak up,

"Wh-what? Well, just wait until Dream, o-or Techno gets here, you might as well give up!" He stumbled over his words as he glared through his goggles, his mouth twisting into a frown, the others nodded and gave noises of agreement despite their overall sudden fear toward the younger lad in front of them, however, Tubbo just stared blankly at George before snickering and then full out laughing, wiping tears from his eyes as he clutched his stomach,

"Oh god, you guys are kinda stupid aren't you? I don't think they're gonna help you. I-I mean like, it's funny how Dream and Techno haven't been here all day isn't it, since they knew very well what was going to happen but they didn't bother to show up! I know where they are though! Give me just a second!" He rambled almost happily, voice wavering ever so slightly with an odd sense of excitement. Eyes twinkling with amusement as he hummed, moving out of the room for a split second, no one dared to move an inch as he came back, two bloodied and battered items in his hands.

**_ Dream's mask and Techno's crown. _ **


	2. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo explains exactly what happened to Dream and Techno and everyone has very interesting reactions to this.
> 
> OR;
> 
> Tubbo's actually kind of fucking terrifying and everyone hates it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hi! New chapter babie!!
> 
> TW poison is mentioned a lot !!
> 
> Miyo wrote this chapter and I proofed and edited it!!
> 
> I hope all of you enjoy it!!

Everyone was frozen at the sight, no way Tubbo of all people was capable of taking down Techno and Dream, they just watched in petrified silence as Tubbo stared back at them with an alarming sense of pride, "See? They're not uh, going to help anytime soon." he added as Tommy spoke up, the boy's eyes wide with terror at his friend's descent into madness,

"T-tubbo, how? Why? What the fuck is wrong with you?" he said, raising his voice ever so slightly, courage surging within him as he took a step closer to Tubbo as the short boy gave a low growl.

"You should know better than anyone else here Tommy, you ALL treated me like a pushover, always insulting me, always making me the throw away piece in your stupid plans! Treating me like I didn't know what I was doing o-or that I was some infant that couldn't defend himself. I'm tired of it, nothing you guys can do now will change how I feel, I am so tired, and now that I have an opportunity t-to prove myself? I'm going to take it, I don't care anymore! Being nice? Being humble? Being a good person? That's only led me to be betrayed and hurt over and over again by every single one of you, regardless of who's side I was on! I don't care anymore, being nice isn't working out so, I might as well just do whatever I want!" he replied, every word laced with a layer of venom no one knew Tubbo was capable of but then again that was precisely their downfall, they all underestimated the boy in front of them, they all believed his humble nature was weakness, but if anything it was his strength.

Nikki was the next to speak, the girl's voice unsteady as her body trembled, "How...I-I you couldn't have defeated them by yourself- Techno and Dream, they had..netherite and everything" she stammered, eyes threatening to fill with tears as she stares at the child in front of her, Tubbo's gaze snapped towards her as he threateningly pointed his sword at the baker,

"That's precisely the fucking problem" he snarled, "You all just never assumed that I'm actually able to do things by myself, buuuuut, the fact that people don't think I'm a threat is what made me able to off them so efficiently" he began, lowering the sword ever so slightly, "Dream didn't even think twice when he noticed me, he's a great fighter, he has loads of golden apples but I have lots of poison potions and even more poison arrows. As for Techno, I did the same, poison goes a long way you know? Very helpful to whittle people's health down before killing them, not to mention no one was suspicious of me wandering about." he explained, a smirk tugging at his lips as he spoke, his tone shifting into one of sick satisfaction.

Wilbur was still quiet, head hanging low as he listened to Tubbo speak, Tommy had taken a few steps back, cowering beside a now sobbing Niki, the others just stared as the silence stretched, they could have taken Tubbo on, but the previous fight with Schlatt had diminished their health and spirit. Tubbo would certainly be able to overpower them if he wanted to....but he didn't.

_ He was far from finished. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that!!
> 
> We can't wait to continue this story!!
> 
> Love all of you lots!! 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all of you liked that!! Me and my friend will be updating this when we can!
> 
> Kudos and nice comments appreciated!


End file.
